1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a mechanical ventilator system configured to deliver a pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical ventilator assists breathing by pushing air into a patient's lungs. Ventilators may operate under different control modes. One control mode is a volume control mode in which the ventilator delivers a prescribed volume of air to the patient. Operating in a volume control mode, a ventilator may reduce the pressure provided to the patent during inhalation toward zero or below, responsive to the patient exerting muscular effort during inhalation, in an effort to maintain a target volume and/or flow. The reduced pressure may counteract the effort of the patient during inhalation.